


Day 22: ((Free))

by faisyah865



Series: HiJack March Madness 2016 [22]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: A - Freeform, Fluff, HiJack March Madness 2016, Hugs, Jack loves hugs, M/M, am i forgiven, and Hiccup, day 22, madness16 day 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack got clingy.</p><p>Not that Hiccup minded, in fact it was adorable really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 22: ((Free))

**Author's Note:**

> Here have some fluff as an apology for yesterday's prompt. :D
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!! :3

Jack was touch-starved, so to speak. A hundred years of being invisible and literally phasing through anyone can do that to a person. So when he found someone who could see him and hear him and _touch him_ , let's just say Jack got clingy.

Not that Hiccup minded, in fact it was adorable really. The way Jack would always lay a hand on him somewhere when they were together, on his shoulder, his hand, his bicep, anywhere really. It was an anchor for Jack, reassuring him that this isn't a dream, this is real, Hiccup can touch him and see him. Jack was afraid it was all a dream, that he would wake up and Hiccup wouldn't know he even existed. It shook him to his core.

Hugs were better. Hiccup would wrap his arms around Jack and tuck his head under his chin, laying Jack's head against his chest. One hand would stroke the back of his head, fingers running through white locks. The other would go up and down his back, tracing his spine.

Jack loves it.

But whenever Jack was feeling down, Hiccup would take them home, pull them onto his bed. Hiccup would lay back against the headboard and pull Jack towards him, in-between his legs. Then he would wrap both his arms around Jack and he would raise his knees so that Jack was trapped in his embrace. Jack would have to curl up into a ball against Hiccup's chest and the latter would curl around him even tighter. Whenever he did that, all Jack could feel was _Hiccup_. He was completely wrapped in _Hiccup_. Jack always felt safe then, cocooned in a blanket of warmth and love he would always cry, without fail. He would get overwhelmed with emotions and let it out in tears.

Hiccup would muzzle the top of his head, whisper sweet nothings, chest thrumming with his soothing voice. Muttering reassurances, how much he loved him, how he would never let Jack go. All the while holding Jack. Never loosening his embrace.

That was the best.

Jack would be damned if he let this go.


End file.
